Someone to Love
by crzylove83
Summary: They lost each other over 175 years ago, can they find their way back to one another or will their current mates make problems? My first story, hope you like it. But I am not completley sure where it will take me
1. Chapter 1

I had been lying in my bed dreaming about the man I was about to spend the rest of my life with. We were scheduled to be married in as little as 3 months. We were in love, to say the least. He was my reason for breathing. I believed that he was the glue that held my life together. Before we met my life had no meaning and then when I say him it was almost as if God sent me an angel.

It was 2 o'clock in the morning when I heard something tapping on my window. At first I was scared, thinking I was hearing things. But it didn't stop, so I climbed out of my bed to see what I was hearing. My feet touched the cool floor as I slowly walked to the window, when I looked outside I saw the man I love standing there looking at me. I could see the lust in desire in his beautiful blue eyes. The eyes that would hold my attention even in the most crowded room.

"Can I come in?" he whispered. At first I was shocked, was something wrong. Did he finally come to his senses and realize that he was too good for me? Did he realize that he deserved a woman who could catch males' eyes just as he caught females' eyes as we walked around town? "Are you ok?" I asked afraid the answer was coming before I knew it. "I'm fine. Please let me come in, I have missed you so much and I need to feel you in my arms." I did as I was asked; I could never deny him anything. He had saved me from a life of emptiness by taking my hand the day we met.

As he climbed into my window, he grabbed me and held me tight. I could feel he wanted nothing but to be in a world that only he and I knew. As we started to pull out of the embrace he put his hands on either side of my face. I laid into the warmth of his touch, he was searching my eyes making sure he wasn't pushing my into something I didn't want. He slowly pulled me closer to him. He brushed his warm lips to my lips lightly touching them. I wanted more so I pushed forward and then I felt his warm tongue trace the outside line of my lip asking for permission to enter my mouth. I opened my mouth only hoping this feeling would never end. We explored each other's mouth and slowly ever so slowly we made our way to my bed. As we lay there kissing I couldn't help what my hands were doing. They were touching every part of his body, like they had a mind of their own. I slowly started unbuttoning his shirt earning a low growl from him. As I slowly started to take his shirt off, he pulled back looking at me, "are you sure?" he asked. We had never gone this far, but I didn't want to stop and there was no way I was going to. Before either one of us could change our mind, I reached up and pulled his face back to mine. I couldn't get enough of his kisses. I wanted more and I needed him right now. He began to lift my shirt to expose my body. We slowly touched and kissed every inch of each other.

As he started kissing on my nipples I couldn't help but grind my body into his. I wanted him and I needed him now. I wanted to know his body and I wanted him to know mine. I felt his member hard and rubbing against my core, making me even wetter than I already was. He slowly moved his hand down my stomach never making me feel like I was losing contact of his touch. My body melted and I couldn't stop wondering what it would be like with him inside of me. He slowly pulled my pants and underwear down and realized he was going to taste me. Before I could say anything, I felt his finger slowly slide in and he growled out from the touch of my insides. My hand slowly found his hard member. I had never felt anything so hard and big. I put whole hand around his erection and couldn't help but moan out in pleasure and he picked up the pace and added another finger. I slowly moved my hand up and down along side of his member and couldn't help but to increase my pressure and increase my speed as I felt his butterfly kisses slowly moving down my stomach until I felt his mouth on the center of my core. I felt the kisses and then he slowly licked me. "God you taste just as good as I thought you would." Was all I heard as he continued to lick me and I sped my hand up along his member. Then I felt the tightness in my stomach and I heard the words "cum for me baby, I want to drink all of you." At this I felt the release and the wetness all over the bed. He slowly moved back up my body kissing every inch and that was when I felt him at my entrance waiting for me to come down from my high and allow him to continue.

I smiled at his and pulled his mouth down to mine asking for him to continue in the only way I could. He positioned himself at the center and I felt the head of his cock apply pressure and then I felt him slowly entering me. I felt every inch sliding in and then I heard my angel moan as he finally had his cock all the way inside. He sat there looking at me and leaving kissing all along my jaw line waiting for the small amount of pain to go away so he could continue. He slowly started moving inside of me and I felt his tip coming out and then push back in. I was in heaven and I never wanted this to end. He kept his eyes on mine and I felt like we were in heaven and that our souls were one. He slowly picked up his pace and I knew that I couldn't hang on much longer. "Cum with me baby. I want us to do this together and be as one. I love you." "I love you too" was all I could get out as I let go of the pressure that was building and he let go.

We laid there holding onto one another until the sun came up. We talked about everything and about our wedding that was coming up. He said he couldn't wait to make me his bride so that he could make love to me every night and hold me. He slowly got dressed and started to sneak back out the window when I heard him say "I love you " one more time, before I had a chance to say it back he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:_**JPOV**_

It had been hard not see her the last few days. My mind constantly stayed with her. I hated the fact that I wasn't able to be near her, but my mother needed me at home. My mother was sick and she seemed like she was getting better so I decided to risk it and go and see my heart. I tapped on her window trying to get her attention. But nothing seemed to be working. From the looks of her still body and the smile on her face she was dreaming and then I heard her call my name and an even bigger smile spread across her lips. I decided that I needed to find something else to get her attention because right now I needed to be with her and have her in my arms. I found some pebbles and started throwing them against her window careful not to break it. She started to stir and my heart stopped when I saw a freighted look came across her face. It was never my intention to scare her. She walked to the window and her smile spread across her face.

"Can I come in?" I whispered, hoping that she would never deny me the request. All I wanted at that moment was to hold her and let her know that she was my everything. I wanted to tell her that I couldn't wait to be her husband and that I needed her in my life to feel complete. She looked shocked that I was even there, "are you ok?" Why would she have to ask that, I was fine. I just needed to be in there with her and lose myself for a little while. "I'm fine. Please let me come in, I have missed you so much and I need to feel you in my arms." I said a little louder so that she knew I was ok.

My feelings for her had grown so quickly and right now I wanted nothing more than to show her what she meant to me. She gladly let me climb into the window and I pulled her into a hug. I had missed her warm body pressed against mine. I had to touch her lips; they were all I thought about anymore. We had kissed several times before, but right now I needed to be reminded of what her lips felt like. She started to pull away, now I couldn't have that. I slowly moved both of my hands so that I was holding her face. She seemed to know what was coming. I lightly brushed my lips against hers. She responded the way I had hoped. She needed more just like I did. She pressed her lips to mine and I was so lost in the moment that I didn't even realize when we reached the bed.

I laid on top of her making sure my full weight wasn't on her. We continued kissing and the more we kissed the more her hands explored my body. The feeling was nothing I had ever felt before. Every touch was like my skin melted into her and we were becoming one. The things she was doing to me caused me to growl and then she did what I was working the courage up to do, she slowly started to pull my shirt off. I had to make sure this was what she wanted. I never intended on coming here tonight to make love to her. I would gladly wait until we got married to do this on our wedding night.

"Are you sure?" I asked not sure what she was really thinking. "We don't have to go any further than this. All I wanted to do was let you know that I missed you and that I love you. Honestly I just needed to see you and hold you close." As if she was reading my mind she pushed me closer to her face and pressed her lips to mine. How did I get so lucky? I never would have thought that I would be getting this far with her and not be married.

I continued leaving my kisses all over her body. I slowly took off her shirt and started unhooking her bra. I released her beautiful breast and saw her pink nipples I slowly made my way down her jaw line and made my way to her neck biting a little as she moaned out in pleasure. I made my way to her right breast where I grabbed with my hands. I started rubbing on her breast making her nipple go between my fingers until I was ready to start kissing and sucking on them. I made my way back and forth between the two, every once in a while I would bite a little and she was put her hands into my hair and pull a little. I slowly moved to her stomach where I was removing her underwear. My lips never left her body. I used my fingers slowly entering her body at her core. I gently pushed and picked up my pace and loved when she called my name. I needed to be inside of her. I pulled her in the center of the bed where I kissed her several more times, before slowly entering my hard cock into her wet hot core. She was ready and I knew this was going to hurt a little. I wanted more than anything to take away the pain I was causing. She seemed like she was ready to continue so I pushed through and slowly made my way to my climax. I was in heaven for that moment.

We lay in her bed talking about everything. I told her I couldn't wait for her to be my wife and make our family. I wanted to start right away. She looked at me and smiled, telling me she felt the same way. I kissed her again and told her I needed to leave before her parent woke and I slowly got up and started to dress. I walked toward the window and opened it kissed her one last time and told her I loved her. Before she could say anything I was out the window and down the street before she knew what hit her. I saw her look out the window and whisper "I love you too Jasper Whitlock."

I walked to my house still amazed in the feeling I had just made love to the woman I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. She was my everything and I would have no reason to live without her. I was high off the love that we just shared with each other. I came across a female needing help, I stopped to her when I realized she was not who I thought she was. She smiled at me and somehow made me want her. This was crazy I had never wanted anyone more than I wanted my love. The next thing I knew I was feeling a burning sensation all over my body. The fire never let up and I didn't know what was happening. I wanted to scream, but instead I envisioned the love of my life waiting for me at the end of this misery. I knew one day we would be together again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: BPOV

It had been months since I last saw Jasper. I didn't know what happened to him. After I woke up from making love with the man that I love I got dressed and headed to his house smiling and enjoying the day. When I got there his mother said that he wasn't in his room and she didn't know where he went off to. It scared me to think that his mother of all people didn't know where he was. Jasper loved his mother and even when he would sneak over to see me when he wasn't allowed she always knew.

I walked the woods, checked the river and the ocean and every other place that I could think he would have been. But there was no sign of him. What had happened to him? I began to cry out and I couldn't believe he was actually gone. It was crazy that he would just leave without telling someone where he was going.

I didn't know what to do. He was the love of my life, he was the reason I woke up and enjoyed living. But here I was sitting on my bed that we had proved to each other how much we loved each other with my heart broken in two. I cried out for him every chance I got. I would walk along the water and wish upon the stars that his face would show. But there was nothing. I wanted to throw myself off the cliff. I missed his smell the smell of the sea, I missed his touch, I missed his encouraging words when I needed them the most, I missed his voice, I missed his lips, and I mostly missed being in his arms and knowing that I was safe.

It had been four months since the love of my life disappeared. It was two weeks before our wedding and still no sign of him at all. I had nightmares about him standing in front of me and me never being able to catch him. I would call out to him and never seemed to get anywhere. I would wake up screaming his name and my mother holding me.

One day I decided to go for a walk and that was when I met a dangerous man. He told me that it was a shame for a pretty lady like me to be walking all alone in the meadow. I haven't realized that I had traveled so far from home. I was upset and all I wanted to do was walk and be alone. However it seemed that I had walked to far from home.

He was amazing, but his eyes were hungry and ruby red. I couldn't understand how a man could get eyes like that. I went to walk away and head back towards my home the only place that I could go without feeling like I would die. I wasn't fast enough, he grabbed me and the next thing I knew my body was on fire. I screamed out in pain, can you please just kill me. That was all I wanted, pictures of Jasper played on and on in my head. I kept thinking that maybe just maybe the burning feeling that I had was because I had given into him and made love to him and then he left me all alone. But then I thought of all the loving moments we shared on how he could look at me and I could feel his love. It was almost like Jasper always knew what I was feeling and could make any situation better. Jasper was my life and now here I was burning like someone wanted me died and all I could think about what the time we shared and how much I had hoped that once the burning went away we would be together again.

I opened my eyes after three long days of burning. I didn't understand what was going on. How could I still be alive? I sat up ever so slowly and was making myself aware of my surroundings. I could hear running water somewhere and from the sounds of it, it was north of where I was. This was crazy, how did I even know that. There was a small burning in my throat that had not been there before. Oh no, I am starting to get sick and then the burning stopped. I continued looking around when my eyes laid upon the beautiful man that I had seen in the meadow. He was sitting there looking at me with a huge smile on his face. He had dark brown hair, kind of wavy, but cut short. His skin was pale white, and his body sparkled like diamonds. That is when I noticed his ruby red eyes again they were staring at me like he wanted something from me.

"What did you do to me? I feel like I was on fire and the burning never seemed to stop until now? I didn't recognize my own voice, was I actually speaking? "My dear you are not a human anymore, you shall walk this earth feeding on humans, getting everything you desire and more. You will outlive anyone you know and you will be mine forever. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Aro." He looked at me with a smile on his face. His voice was so full of lust that I felt like I could cut it with a knife. "What have you done to me? What do you mean I will feed off humans?" the thought alone made me want to get sick. I could never stand the sight of my own blood let alone someone else's. In fact right now I wanted nothing more than to run. "And what do you mean that I will be yours forever?" He looked at me again and smiled and said "I am your creator and you are mine and only mine." I laughed at him, who was he trying to kid? I belonged to no one, the man that I loved had disappeared and left me alone in this world.

"What my dear do you think is so funny?" He sounded as if he was angry that I would laugh. "You really believe that you will have me?" "I know that I will have you, because if not I will return to your home in Washington and kill all of your family myself." This scared me a little bit, would he really want to do that? "Can I see my family?" I asked, I didn't think he would allow it but I had no choice but to at least try. "Are you kidding me? No you can't not see your family, you are different now. You are no longer a human and if you get close to them you will want to kill them. As far as you are concerned and they are concerned you are dead." I wanted to cry and yell and scream, but I sat there trying to figure out how I was going to get away from him.

For days we would go out in public and he would want me to feed on humans. I couldn't and I never would. I would go after animals and I started to notice that my eyes were turning to the color of brown. They no longer held the red that they once held, the same red that Aro held in his eyes every day. "Can't you just feed on animals like me?" I asked trying to understand why he wanted so badly to kill another human. "No I can't and I won't try. I love the feeling of human blood sliding down my throat and my teeth sinking into their skin. And for that matter you make me sick with the whole eating from animals that I should just kill you myself." I didn't know what to think or do at that point, my only option was to run and that is what I did. I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. But the time I had stopped I was coming across the California state line.

I stayed in dark places so no one could see me. I wanted to go home, but I remembered Aro's words so clearly, YOU WILL WANT TO KILL THEM IF YOU SEE THEM. AS FAR AS THEY ARE CONCERNED YOU ARE DEAD. I no longer had a family and I no longer knew who I was. I didn't know what I was going to do and what would happen to anyone I knew now that I had run from Aro. The only thing I knew at the time was that I needed to get away from him and there was no way I was staying with him. He wanted more than I was willing to give to him. So I started walking the world, seeing places that I had never seen or even dreamed of. I was all alone and missing the man I wanted more than anything.

I was moving again, it had been almost 130 years since I became a monster. It had been a life time since I knew what living was. I was headed anywhere and anywhere fast when I ran into another vampire with golden brown eyes. His body was like no other, he had sandy blonde hair cut short and his smell was the sweetest smell I had smelled in a long time. It reminded me of a man I knew so long ago. I slowly walked up to him, I didn't want to scare him away and I didn't know what he would do to me. "Hi, my name is Bella." I spoke so only he could hear me. "Hello darlin, my name is Ryan. And may I say you look like a angel sent from above." He was a smooth talker and that I was sure of.

We talked for hours and it felt like we had known each other our whole lives. He asked me what I remembered from being human and was surprised when I told him I could remember everything from being human. He told me what he could remember and it seemed like we had a lot in common. He once loved someone just like I did, her name was Alice. He told me that he wished he could see her again but that when he was changed he was told he would never see her again. I told him all about Jasper and how we had made love and then I never saw him again. He didn't like that story much; he told me that it didn't have a happy ending just like his story.

I finally noticed that it was getting late and I needed to hunt. It was strange hunting with someone at first. I was used to going on my own and every other vampire I knew drank from humans. He laughed at me when he saw me take down a deer. "You know you aren't bad at doing that, but I am much better, here let me show you." He was right; he took down the next deer with no problems and as I watched him something inside me sparked. I couldn't understand it and I didn't want to, at this point I was just happy not to be alone anymore. Ryan and I had decided that we would travel together for a little while longer and see where things went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: JPOV**

I awoke not knowing what had happened. I looked around the room and that was when I saw her, my creator. I wasn't sure then what had happened and when I tried to remember things it seemed like a flood of memories hit me. However as I sat there seeing images of a brown haired girl with chocolate brown eyes I couldn't remember her name. I waited as the images kept coming, of us holding hands walking around the river, when I was in her room and the feeling that we were one, I remember being nervous as I asked this beautiful woman to marry me and being scared when she took a moment to answer afraid she would say no, but that wasn't the case and she had accepted and I put that ring on her finger. The problem was I couldn't remember her name and I knew looking at the female in the corner she wasn't her. I slowly realized that this woman had taken me from the love of my life and I couldn't remember her at all. I could feel the love I felt for her but that was it.

The woman in the corner stood from the chair she had been sitting on and made her way to where I was now sitting up. The memories slowly faded and I knew I had to whatever it took to remember more often. I had to find this female that had my heart. "Jasper my pet, do you know where you are?" That voice I knew I remembered that voice before, but as I looked up at her there was nothing that I could remember. She was beautiful and her smile would light up a room, but when I got to her eyes I froze. They were blood red and they looked like they could kill anything and anyone who stood in her way. As I sat there trying to figure out where I was I noticed that I could feel love, lust, and most of all fear coming from this woman. "I don't know where I am and who you are." My voice was not something I could recognize, what happened to the love and joy that it was showed when I spoke. Now it sounded like anger and hatred. The woman stood there and I knew that she was more than upset that I didn't remember me and that was when it hit me. I knew this voice because during the time that I felt like I was dying she was talking to me, but I couldn't remember what she was saying. Then more memories came back of a big farm house over looking a river and I remember seeing the name of Whitlock on the mailbox. This was my home and I needed to get back there. I felt a burning in my throat and noticed this was way more important than running home.

"Why does my throat feel on fire?" I asked more to myself in a small whisper but she had heard and she laughed. "You need to feed baby, listen to me for a little while and then I will take you to feed." The only thing I could was sit there and nod my head because at the moment the burning was increasing. It was almost like she knew this because she started talking and fast, at first I didn't think I would be able to keep up with her but as she continued talking I realized I understood every word that came out of her mouth and it was crazy. "When you were walking back to you house you decided to stop and help a woman in need. You didn't realize it at the time, but that woman in need, needed your blood and wanted it. So I convenience you walk a little with me up the hill and it was there that I took a hold of you and ran. I ran until we were here in this small town away from people who knew you. You were so eager to help that you didn't even know what was happening to you. I kissed you and you kissed back and that was when I went in for the kill. I bit you and I only stopped long enough to make sure that I left enough blood in you to charge you. You my pet, are my love save and you will walk this earth for the rest of eternity by my side and be everything I want you to be. You will no longer feel the need for human food, but you will feel the need for their blood. You will no longer walk the sunlight as you skin will shine and people will want to kill you. You will no longer be allowed to live in your small little town as people will soon know you are dead."

I looked at her in shock as the last words came out of her mouth. I knew then and there that I was in trouble and that no one would be able to help me. As I replayed her words in my head I knew she was telling the truth. I could feel it from her telling me that if I didn't listen she would love nothing more than to rip me limb from limb and burn my body. When the words stopped replaying in my head there were a couple of questions I had for her. As I looked at her I knew that none of them would be answered. She didn't care about the woman that I could see in my mind looking at me loving; she didn't care about the fact that my life was not hers. She made it perfectly clear that I would be hers no matter what the cost was and I would like it or it would kill me. I smiled at her not sure what I wanted to ask her because I knew she wouldn't answer most of my questions and that was when it hit me. "What have you done to me? You say I will no longer need human food to survive and how is that possible? Why would I need human blood instead?" As I said these words I had already started to realize what was going on. The burning in my throat craved for blood and not just any blood but the blood of a human. She smiled at me and said in her sweetest voice "You my pet are just like me and you are a vampire. So let's go and get you some blood to help with that burning. So that we can come back her and focus on other things." With that said she got up off the bed and started walking to the door. When she didn't hear me get off the bed she looked at me and I could feel her confusion, "are you not coming?"

I ran at the door at super speed and heard here in the background somewhere saying that I shouldn't be allowed to leave her. I ran and ran and ran until a beautiful scent hit my nose. It was so intoxicating that I didn't know what was happening to my body, it was almost like it had a mind of its own. I felt my feet getting closer to the smell and when I stopped fighting it, I could hear a heart beat. The heart beat was more than enough for me to starting running toward the smell and that beautiful sound. My eyes finally landed on and beautiful female standing there looking for someone. Her hair was red and fire and her blue eyes could melt anyone, but I didn't care about that right now I wanted to drain her of the blood that ran in her veins. I took one step and that was all it took. I had my teeth in the red haired woman's neck before she knew what hit her. I drained the blood from her body, but it wasn't enough the burn was still there, not as bad but still there. I stood up letting my new senses take a hold of me and I noticed that there were others around the area. I let the hunter in me control my movement and in minutes the whole field had been drained and I no longer felt the need to feed. As I looked at the scene in front of me I felt sorrow and sadness for what I had just done. I had taken ten lives and I knew there was no turning back at this point.

I felt stronger and now more than ever I realized that I could feel emotions around me. As I sat there thinking back to when I was feeding I noticed that all of them felt fear. They knew that I was going to kill them and not one of them tried to run. I was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together in my head when something came to mind. I had used a power that I didn't know anything about and I needed to know more about it. I heard noises and knew at that moment I wasn't going to run until I knew what this power was. I stood there and waited as a female emerged through the corn and she didn't like what she saw. She stated screaming and I looked at her and I felt power seeping through my body. She stopped and I smiled I decided I would see how much I could push this new power and spoke. "You don't see any bodies lying around; in fact the only thing you see is me. Do you understand?" Her voice was low and I didn't think I heard her at first but there she was telling me that she understood what I was saying and I knew she was telling the truth. "You need to turn around and go back home. You will speak to no one about what you have seen and you will remember nothing about it. You will live your life to the fullest and you will forget the events that have happened today. Now go." With the last word out of my mouth the little girl turned on her heal and walked back to her house.

I stood there looking at the bodies that had just been my meal. They didn't even know what was coming in for the kill. It was then that memories started following in my mind. I was seeing myself working on a farm and finding dead animals, burning their bodies and then barring them. It was almost like I was giving them back to the earth. I didn't understand why I wasn't remembering much of my life but I knew whatever I did remember I needed to hold on tight to. I looked around and noticed a shovel leading up against a wheel barrel. What had these kids been doing out here? I noticed the ground was moved and that is when I realized they were getting ready to plant my corn. I quickly pulled the bodies into the wheel barrel and walked to the woods behind me, grabbing the shovel I started to dig a little. I needed to burn the bodies and then make them one with the earth. But I didn't know how I was going to start the fire; I reached in my pocket and pulled out lighter. That was strange I didn't remember anything being in my pocket and I wasn't sure what else I would find. However now wasn't the time, I needed to finish what I had started. I lit the bodies on fire and as the flesh was burning and I knew no one would be able to recognize them I started putting the dirt back over the bodies.

I walked back towards the only house I knew to where my creator was. I wanted answers and she was going to give them to me. I knew I was strong and I now knew that I could read her emotions, so I would know when she was lying to me. I wanted to know where I had come from and where she had found me I wanted to know why I felt so strong to a woman in my mind but I didn't know her name. I wanted to know why she choose to change me into a monster instead of draining my body dry. As I walked I started going through my pockets. It was there that I found a picture of the beautiful woman I had seen in my memories. The picture did nothing to what my memories held of her, the black and white picture was nothing more than black and white. I flipped the picture over and I saw the writing on the back. _**To my beloved Jasper. You are my reason for living and my reason to be. I love you and I can't wait for us to be married and start our life together. Love Always and forever, Bella.**_So her name was Bella, and we were supposed to be married. But I didn't wake up with any ring on my finger and no memories were coming back to me saying that we got married. Why can't I remember anything? It seems that I only get bits and pieces of my memory and I didn't like it. I will ask that woman why that is.

As I reached the house I noticed that she hadn't moved and she had a big smile on her face when she saw me. I could feel the happiness she was holding on her face and knew that she was putty in my hands. "I knew you would come back." She said with a bigger smile on her face. I smiled back and this time I knew what was going to happen, however when I spoke I didn't even realized I was saying anything. All I knew is that I wanted answers and she was going to give them to me. "You want me to stay with you from here on out right?" I asked and she shock her head yes. "Well then I will stay but only if you answer a few questions for me first, if not I will leave and never turn back." I didn't recognize the person saying these things. How could I be so cruel to someone I didn't even know? But I wasn't me after all, I had been changed and here I was the new Jasper.

"What is your name?" _"Marie."_ "When did you find me?" _"Forks, Washington."_ "Why didn't you kill me instead of making me a monster?" _"So that is what you see yourself as now. Oh no Jasper, you are no monster. You are going to be great and do great things. We will rule this world together."_ "You didn't answer my question, why didn't you drain the blood from my body?" _"Because I knew you were going to be a great asset to me and I knew that I needed you as much as you needed me."_ At the last part I laughed and I couldn't stop myself. I now knew where I had lived before she changed me and knew that I would be going back and very soon. I needed to know what happened to my Bella and make sure she was ok. "I didn't need you; I had a love and someone who loved me." Saying this I thought I was telling her the truth, from what I could remember at least the female loved me and was ready to spend the rest of her life with me, it had even said so on the back of that picture she had given me.

"I want you to understand one thing right now. I am not yours, you may have created me but I will never love you." As I said this I willed her with my power to know the words I spoke were the truth. That is when I started to wonder if the power that I had used earlier on the humans would work on her. I was going to try this the minute she finished answering my questions. She looked at me like she wanted to kill me and tell me where I could go. Was she really telling me to go to hell, because that was where I was right now without the woman I loved? I felt her anger at my words and felt the need she was sending me to understand that her way was better. I wouldn't give into her not now and not ever.

"_Jasper you can never go home again. You have already been shown as died; if you walked the streets of your home town then you will let people know of our secret. You can not let people know what we are. Besides the human you are talking about will never love you know. She will forget that you existed and you will walk this world alone if you don't stay with me. I know that you don't believe and if you want I will take you there now and you can see for yourself." _She said it and I felt that she believed it all to be true. But from what I could remember there was no way that woman would forget me this was a dirty trick she was playing on me. "Why is it I only have some of my memories? Why is it that some things come to mind but other just sit in the back and stay unnoticed like they don't exist at all? And most importantly why would I believe you?" She looked at me now like she wanted to sob and I knew nothing would fall from those eyes of hers. I knew that she was just trying to trick me. I felt her pain but I also felt the trick laying out in front of her. _"You will not remember much from your human life unless you while you were being transformed into this hunter you remembered things. If you relived every image from your human life that is the only reason you will remember them now. Stop trying to make them come to the surface just forget about your human life. You will never have her and you will be with me."_ With that said I was done and I ran to her quicker than she thought I was and took her by surprise. I was about to rip her head off when I decided that I would let her live her eternity by herself knowing that I had gotten away and that I didn't love her, when it was more than clear that she loved me.

I ran out of the door and headed towards Forks. I had to find my Bella


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: JPOV**_

It took me four months to get back Forks, Washington to where my love was. I wasn't sure why it took so long but I remembered seeing my eyes in a mirror in one of those towns and noticed that my eyes where the color of blood. There was no way I would allow my Bella to see my eyes like that. As I approached the tow I felt the sorrow and lose that everyone was feeling. At first I thought it was because of me being taken away and then not coming back but as I listened to some of the females talking I felt my dead heart breaking.

"Did you hear what happened?" one of the women had said. "Yea, I heard that she jumped into the river and they haven't found her body. I don't know what came over her. Other than that poor girl was never the same when that Whitlock boy left." The other woman said in return, and the continued to talk. But at this point I was too distracted by what they had said. They couldn't possibly be talking about my Bella. There was no way that she would kill herself. I knew that she loved me and I knew that she told me once she didn't think she could live without me. But I really don't think that she would take her own life.

I started to run towards that house that I knew belonged to her. I knew that I had taken longer to get back to her. But how could she be dead? I slowly approached the house and I saw no lights on in Bella's room. How could this been, the sun was going down and Bella's mom always lit the candles around this time. I stood there and froze. How am I remembering everything about my human life? My master Maria had told me that I wouldn't remember anything that I had done as a human, she had been wrong I remembered Bella. But I didn't really remember anything else, until I got here. What was happening to me?

I sat in the tree outside Bella's bedroom window and waited for her to show up. Nothing happened she never came into the room and that was when I heard her mother crying. "My baby isn't coming home and her body hasn't been found. But I am really starting to believe that she walked into that river and killed herself. I know that she was destroyed when Jasper left and I never thought that she would do this. It seemed like this were getting better. Her body lay in that water somewhere and her soul has been laid to rest in the cemetery. I don't know where we went wrong Charlie. She is gone and there is nothing I can do about it. Will we ever find her body?" Rene spoke and I wanted to run into the house and demand that she tell me what happened to Bella, however I couldn't go into that house not now after hearing everyone in town saying Bella was dead.

I ran to the cemetery not knowing what I would find. I knew that Bella's body wasn't in the coffin that was six feet under. That was when I saw the tombstone and I stopped in my tracks, next to Bella's tombstone I saw my own. _Here lays Jasper Whitlock._ No date of birth nothing and I didn't know what to think but as I sat there and looked at Bella's tombstone I saw written _Isabella Swan "Whitlock"._ They had still used my name after knowing that I wasn't able to get back here in time, but in time for what? I was confused and it felt like I need to remember something but nothing was coming to my mind.

I wonder around for a little while not sure what to do next. I knew I had to get back to Bella but now it seemed like that was never going to happen. She was gone and I wanted nothing more than to die myself. What was I going to do now, she was my reason for being and she was gone. I knew something had to be done but I didn't know what I was going to do. I needed to figure out how a vampire could die. I started to leave Forks and headed to the next town.

I hadn't gotten fair when two vampires had stopped me. I looked at them and I knew that they saw the tears running down my face. I didn't understand it myself, I had watch Maria sob but never saw any tears go down her face. But here I was standing there and my shirt was covered in my own tears. I looked that the two vampires, one had bronze hair that was a little messy and was cut short. He was standing up against a tree and I couldn't help but think that he looked like he was enjoying someone else's misery. He smiled at me and then covered his own emotions and I wasn't sure how he was feeling anymore. The other vampire had spiky black hair cut short; she wore tight fighting clothing and had a body on her that could go on and on. I felt lust rolling off her and knew that I was in trouble. I had never felt such lust from such a tiny person.

"Hi Jasper" the short woman spoke. "My name is Alice and this is Edward" she pointed to herself and then at the tall man that still stood at the tree. "How did you know my name?" I couldn't think straight right now and this seemed to bother the man I now knew to be called Edward. He looked at me almost like he could feel my pain and then I noticed that Alice was standing there with the same look in her eyes. "Are you two hurt?" I asked not sure why it seemed all the sudden that they looked just as unhappy as I did. "You are hurting and your mind is all over the place. I'm not sure whether you are coming or going at this point. I wish you would just stop thinking for a little while and give me some silence." Edward said. I wasn't sure what he meant and I was trying to figure it out in my head.

"You are able to feel emotions just as I am able to read minds. My little sister can see the future and that is why we are here. She knew that you would be here and that you would be hurting. She also knew that you needed us and that in some way down the road we will need you. Not sure how just yet but I have seen what her mind has seen. But all I can tell you is that Alice here is already in love with you and there is nothing she wouldn't do for you." He spoke as if he knew everything he had said to be true. Edward looked at me and listened to my mind questioning everything he had just said. How do you love someone you don't even know? Edward just shook his head he didn't know what to say to that question all he knew was that Alice believed that she was in love with him. I turned to the small girl and looked into her eyes. All I saw was want and desire and there it was a little bit of love. I didn't think she was in love but she believed she was and that I could feel.

"You are going to come with us. You will come and live with the Cullen's and we will all be so happy. You will be a great asset to our family and they will just love you." Alice spoke and looked at me like I didn't have a choice. I wanted nothing more than to belong somewhere right now. I wanted my Bella back and I wasn't sure what was going to happen if I stayed her. "I will go, but only if you make one promise to me. If I decide that I don't like living with you, you will find a way to kill me." It was Alice who spoke first "I promise. Only because I know that there is no chance that will happen. Believe me I have seen it and you will love every one of us and you will not want to die at that point. Not to mention I know you are searching for someone and maybe we can help you." That made me stop dead in my tracks. How did she know what I was looking for?

Before I could speak Edward spoke. "You are looking for someone named Bella. I can see from the images in your head that you loved her dearly and that is why you are standing here. You went back to your home town to try and find her and possibly make her like you if it meant that you two could live together forever. You don't know what really happened to her and you wished you did. Everything is pointing to her jumping into the river trying to take her own life because she couldn't stand to be all alone without you. You heard her mother talking about the pain she was in when you disappeared and all you want to do is find her. Now you think that you can run and find her. You want to die if that means being with her in your afterlife. You are afraid that since you have tasted human blood that you will continue. However we want to show you another way of living. I know that right now you are hurting and when you asked if we were hurting it was only because it projected off of you. You hurt and I can not only feel it but I read your thoughts as well. You are interested in what Alice has said and you want to know if it is possible for you to live without Bella. Seeing what I can see in Alice's mind you will be happy and I wish you could find what you are really looking for. Right now I can tell you that I would more than happy to go with you to look over the river and help you try and find your Bella. In your mind she is so beautiful and looks very lovely."

He stopped and looked at me. I didn't know what to say. Here he was saying everything that I was thinking. Alice just stood there with a smile on her face. "I will help you too." She stated and started walking back to my home town. It wasn't long before we had searched the whole river and came up empty handed. The only thing I found by the river was a necklace I had given Bella on our one year anniversary. It was simple it had a small diamond in the center of a heart. I held the necklace and memories started flashing before my eyes. I gave her the necklace and I remembered her saying "_I love you more than you ever know. I will make this up to you, I know it cost you a lot and I wish you wouldn't have spent your money on this. I hate when you fuss over me."_ The memories filled my head and I couldn't stop them. I knew at that point Edward was watching everything I was seeing. He didn't understand anymore than I did on why I was remembering things from when I was a human.

It was then that Alice spoke "You remember things that have to do with Bella. She was your reason for living and breathing and now that has been taken away from you. You are holding onto whatever you can when it concerns her. Therefore you are remembering the things with her. But you will not remember everything. I am sorry about that. I wish I could give you everything you want when it comes to that but I can't. I do know that I can make you happy and you and I will be happy together for a long time. You are I are meant to be." I stood there not knowing what to say. I felt that what she was saying was the truth to her but I couldn't understand why she was saying all of it. I was in love with Bella and there was no other woman out there for me. She was my everything and there wasn't anything I wouldn't do to get her back. I needed to be alone and this time Edward understood everything.

"We are headed to Alaska to join our family. Alice wanted to make this trip alone but I couldn't be sure how you would react to all of this news so I decided to come with her. I will provide you with an address and you can come there whenever you are done with what it is that you want to do." Edward said and at this point looking at me like he knew that all I wanted was to be alone. "Thank you. I don't understand everything that is going on and I don't know why Alice believes that we should be together. I don't understand why she is dead set on us being together forever and that we are meant to be. I was meant to be with someone alright and now she is dead and gone. Bella would have never taken this necklace off unless she was done with whatever she was facing. However here is her necklace and I don't want to think that she is dead. What am I suppose to do? Run off with you and Alice and pretend to be happy in your world with your family until someone does kill me?" I said the words as a tear slid down my check. I wish I knew what that was all about. I knew I was upset and that I was in pain but never once in my life had I cried like this. Never once in my life had I ever shed a tear and here I was for the second time today crying.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do but I needed some alone time for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: BPOV**

Ryan and I decided to travel around the world while we got to know each other. There were several surprises that we ran into while traveling. The first was that we now knew who Ryan really was. We happened to be near Texas one night and we came across a flyer. It had a recent picture of Ryan outside in a yard playing on a swing. He looked like he was having fun. On the flyer in big black writing said "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY? HIS NAME IS RYAN SMITH. HE HAS BLONDE HAIR AND BLUE EYES. PLEASE CALL IF YOU HAVE SEEN." Under the phone number was an address and Ryan wanted to go there to see the house. I was more than happy to help him seeing how he couldn't remember much since his "death."

So Ryan and I after seeing the world decided that we wanted to keep a part of ourselves in this world while we knew we would never grow old. So one day while trying to figure out our next place to visit we had noticed that both his childhood home and my home was up for sale. I jumped on the offer to have my own home back and was getting upset when someone was bidding against me. I finally won and now Ryan and I were sitting in Texas making changes to his childhood home. We had been here for the last 5 years and I was getting depressed having to stay in the motel all the time. We had paid a couple to stay in the house while the construction workers worked during the day. We would go to the house at night to see the work and figure out what we needed. The house was coming along great.

Ryan and I had spent a lot of time traveling. I sat there waiting for the sun to go down and remembered the one night we had let our emotions go and held onto each other for dear life.

_I was upset about Jasper and missing him life crazy. Ryan had been thinking about Alice (or at least that was what I thought) and we both knew that things were getting better after all this time. It has been a hot day in Alaska and I wasn't sure where the warmth was coming from. We sat in different places of the house we were sharing and I knew how he felt and heard him talking lowly waiting not to be heard. At first I ignored it, I didn't want to make him any more upset than he already was. We used to talk about how he was feeling and I was feeling. It never occurred to me that he wanted me more than just a friend when he finally came into my run and said we need to talk. I looked at him life he was crazy. "You and I have traveled the whole world never being separated. I would do anything for you Bella do you understand me?" I couldn't speak all I could do was shake my head. I couldn't figure out where he was going with this and all I wanted was to hold onto my memories of Jasper at the moment. "Bella don't you understand what is going on? I let go of my love for Alice so long ago, and that was because of you. I want nothing more than for you to let go of him. He is dead just like Alice and now we have each other and God, Bella I want you. You are my reason for being now and there is nothing that I would change that we have done. Well other than the fact that I haven't done this sooner." Before I knew what was happening he was right in front of my face with both hands holding my face. He looked into my eyes and smiled slightly and he slowly pulled his face closer to my face and I finally realized what was about to happen. He was going to kiss me and I wasn't sure if that was what I really wanted. As I stood there with him inches from my face and I knew that something inside me was saying go for it. I had already started to let go over Jasper and I knew that I would always love him but I felt something for Ryan and I couldn't put my finger on it. Was it love or was it lust? It had to be both. I pushed my face closer to his and our lips touched ever so lightly. I felt a shock that I hadn't felt since Jasper. I scared me and I wasn't sure what to do about it, was it possible that there was someone else out there for me? _

_I didn't dare to stop there; I enjoyed the shock that pressed on my lips. I looked into Ryan's eyes and I knew right dead and there that he wanted nothing more than to continue. He smiled at me looking into my eyes making sure I was ok with this. "Bella you can't fight what you and I are feeling for one another. We have been together for so long and I believe I am falling in love with you. I know that you love Jasper and you have to know that I will always hold a special place in my heart for Alice. She was my everything at one point. But now that has changed and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you." He looked at me and I couldn't help myself. I pressed my lips to his again and ever so softly. He gladly accepted the touch and before I knew it his lips were separated and licking my button lip wanting access to my mouth. I slightly opened my mouth not sure if we should continue but I loved the way his lips felt and now his tongue was like sweet bliss. His scent had taken over my whole body and I was enjoying the touches and God did he know how to kiss. I felt the desire he was feeling when he deepened the kiss. I couldn't think of a reason to stop, so I slowly pressed my body closer to his. He pulled away slowly looking into my eyes and making sure I wanted more. I missed the contact of his lips on mine and reached for his face with a shaky right hand holding it to his face. "I will always love Jasper and he will always be a part of me, but right now the only person I can think about it you." With that Ryan crashed his lips to mine with more passion than I had ever felt. He reached his arms around my body and pulled me closer to him. I started unbuttoning his shirt slowly and he moaned when I reached the last button and my hands slide the shirt down touching his skin. Touching his skin made me feel the shock I had felt before. It was like electricity were pulling us together and with that I knew this could in no way be wrong. He pulled me even closer as he started unbuttoning my shirt. I felt the rush of wanting him to touch me everywhere and anywhere and never wanting this feeling to end. He needed me and right now I needed him in more ways than one. He removed my shirt and tossed it to the floor right next to his. I sat there wondering why we were being so careful with taking each other clothes off when we could get to this a little faster. Then it hit me, he wanted to make love to me and wasn't sure if this would ever happen again so he was saving every little moment. _

_The kissing continued and got deeper and deeper. My tongue darting in his mouth to find his awaiting tongue ready to match whatever pace I wanted. I ran my fingers in his hair and down his chest and oh God his chest was perfect. I needed more of him and I slowly moved my lips from his almost missing the contact until I moved my lips down his cheek to his eyes. I sucked a little on his ear and waited for him to stop me and tell me he wanted to wait, but nothing happened so I made my way down to his neck. I nibbled a little on his neck, "bite me hard, I want to feel your venom in my body." He whisper and I could tell that the lust was taking over his body. I move my lips back and bit into his skin. I wasn't sure what he would feel but he moaned and moaned. I was dripping in my panties and I wanted him to touch me. It was almost like we were on the same wave length because as I was thinking it he reached around and undid my bra. He throw it on the floor and started slowly rubbing my harden nipples. I moaned out in pleasure. I found his lips again and this time I pressed my tongue deep into his mouth. I needed to feel every part of him. My hands had a mind of their own as they wondered around his whole body. First starting at his hair and then working my down his chest and then I reached his tummy. I was about to start unbuttoning his jeans as his hands went slowly down my tummy reaching the zipper on my skirt. We both stood up and that was when his mouth attacked my nipples. His tongue started out slowly tracing my outline and then he started sucking on my nipples. The pleasure made me completely soaked in my panties and at this point I wanted him inside me. I slide his jeans down and he stepped out of them. My hands went to the glory spot and I was shocked. His member was enlarged and ready to play with. He was so large that I couldn't figure out how we were going to insert him inside of me. I didn't waste any time thinking about it. I rubbed my fingers up and down and grabbed him with both my hands. We both moaned as his hands had finally reached the place I wanted him to touch. His fingers slowly moving in and out of my fold and hitting that sweet spot with every touch. "Oh God Bella you are soaked." He slowly moved his hand to his lips while putting his other hand in my folds. He wanted to taste me on himself before he did anything else. My eyes stayed on his face as he licked every inch of his finger that held my juices and before I knew it my mouth was on his tasting myself on him. I couldn't stop myself as I dropped to my knees wanting to taste him. I slowly wet my lips and he started rubbing on my breast. The feeling was so overwhelming that I wasn't sure I would be able to finish what I had started. I put my wet mouth on his tip and he moaned. I slowly started moving mouth up and down and then added my head. "Bella that feels so good. But I must stop you now because I want to taste you." I wasn't moving and I wanted him to finish and explode in my mouth. He pushed me back and I stayed right where I was humming a little letting him know that I wasn't moving._

_I knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He pulled himself out of my mouth and pulled me to the bed. He laid me down on my back and started to climb onto of me with his dick in my face. I didn't know what was going on however at this point all I wanted was to taste him again. Once I got my mouth of his dick and my hand rubbing at a slow pace, he slid his tongue in my folds and kept the same pace as me with licking and gently biting. As I continued sucking every inch of him and using my hands to help me out, he continued licking and then started adding fingers inside me. I felt my walls closing around his fingers and he increased the pace. I knew I won't last much longer but I wanted him to finish as well. I increase my pace on his penis and then I felt the twitch. I knew it wouldn't be much longer for him so I increased my speed once again and this time we both went over the edge. I felt his cool liquid fill my mouth and I gladly continued licking and sucking him clean. While I was doing this he continued his speed and moved his fingers out of the way to stick his tongue inside. We both continued long enough to clean one another. I didn't know what position this was, but I knew I wanted to try again later._

_He slowly climbed off of me making sure not to hit any part of my body. As he got up he swung his body around and was now laying on top of me attacking my mouth. My juices never tasted as good on anyone's tongue. We both moaned and then he started to position himself at my entrance. He looked up into my eyes making sure I wanted this so I grabbed his face with my left hand and pushed his lips back to mine and then used my right hand to push his butt closer to me so that his penis slid part way inside of me. We both moaned out in pleasure, this was the best feeling I knew. He continued to slowly push inside me inch by inch. I attacked his mouth the moment he was completely inside of me. Slowly he began to pump in and out and my hips had a mind of their own I met him with every thrust he made. I couldn't get enough of him and I knew he couldn't get enough of me. He picked up his pace and I felt my walls closing around him and his moan let me know that he was very close. I made just the tiniest move and we were both over the edge in seconds. We laid there him still inside of me looking into each other's eyes and that was when I heard the sweetest words so far in my life "I love you."_

It had been a very long time since that had happened. Ryan and I had developed more feelings for each other and there wasn't a day that we didn't tell each other. Ryan walked into the room happy and I didn't understand what made him smile so much. "It is finally done, Bella. Our lovely couple just called and informed me that the construction workers are packing up and moving on." So that is what had him so happy. His childhood home was finally finished and we could move in for a little while and enjoy each other more. "That's great babe. I am so happy that we will finally be able to leave this motel. I am sick of being stuck here when we have such a beautiful home with everything we need right there." He smiled even brighter and I knew the first thought in his mind was that he was going to make love to me in every room tonight when we get settled.

We moved around the room putting everything in the suit cases we had. I was excited that we would finally be able to go outside during the day without watching our move. As the sun was starting to go down we put everything into the car and gave the manager a bonus for letting us stay so long. He was more than pleased and told us to come back anytime we wanted.

As we pulled into the driveway, I was amazed at the way the house looked. The couple that had been staying in the house had already packed up their things and left. Here before me stood a beautiful farm house that was freshly painted with white with a light blue trim. The house itself was big and now it had indoor plumping with 5 bathrooms and 7 bedrooms. I remembered a conversation that Ryan and I had once about how we didn't need so much room seeing how we could never had child. "You never know Bella, one day we may met other people like us who would like to stay with us." This had given me a fit of laughs and he knew it. He walked away smiling knowing that no other vampire would like to stay in Texas because of the sun.

As we continued down the driveway I noticed there weren't neighbors for miles on either side. This was surprising to the least because the state had decided it wanted to build it up and that no farm land was safe. However Ryan and I had made sure nothing would happen and no one would be moving around this house. We wanted to be able to run naked whenever we wanted to and enjoy the fresh air around us. There was a small creek right behind the house and the most beautiful sunset I had seen since we got here. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do first. Run in the house and rip Ryan's clothes off or go for a quick swim.

As we parked in the garage I saw something I hadn't seen before. Sitting right next to Ryan's now parked BMW was another BMW in blue (my favorite color). It looked just like Ryan's and I wasn't sure if we had quest. I looked at Ryan a little puzzled and noticed that he was smiling again. "I have a surprise for you. I decided that it was time for you to get a new car and I know how much you love my car so I got you one just like it. The timing was perfect, I couldn't have done it better myself. With the house being finished today and the car being delivered just this afternoon." I didn't know what to say. I was so thankful for the car and I was shocked that I didn't know how he pulled it off. We were always together seeing how we were stuck in a motel together. Although I never paid any attention to him while we were out hunting or when he was on the computer, maybe I should have. "Ryan baby I love you so much and thank you for the car. It is beautiful. You even made sure that the windows were tinted just the way I like with mirror tint. But how did you manage to pull this off?" He just smiled and said "You know how I did it Bella. You were sitting there next to me while I was online ordering it." I looked at him in even more shock seeing how he was probably right but what was I going to say. I gave him a quick hug and kiss and got out of the car.

After my review of the car and my drooling we started to get the bags out of the car and walk towards the house. The sun had finally set as we walked through the front door. I was amazed at how all the workers in the house had made it feel so welcoming. I had been to the house a few times before this and knew what changes were made however I didn't think that the construction workers or the people we had living in the home could made it feel like home. I was always shopping for things online to put into the house and I always made sure Ryan was ok with the idea before I ordered. We always had it delivered and the couple we let stay here knew just where to put everything. As I walked into the kitchen I noticed a note sitting on the table. It was a thank you note from the couple telling us if and when we decided to leave they would be more than happy to look over the property for us. I was excited the way everything worked out and happy for Ryan that he finally had his childhood home just the way he wanted, even with a few of my touches added in there.

I knew we needed to get a few more things taken care of before this whole dream would be complete, but I wasn't sure where to start. Ryan and I both needed new clothes and the house still needed a few things to make it even more comfortable, but again I didn't know where to start. Just when I realized that the first thing I wanted to do was take a long hot shower Ryan grabbed me and his warm lips were upon mine in seconds. Ryan never kissed me this way before unless we had gotten into a fight and we were having make up sex. I didn't know what had gotten into him. It felt like the need he had for me was boiling inside him and he wasn't waiting around for anything.

He picked me up and placed me on the stairs just right outside the living room. His tongue didn't wait for me to willingly let him enter. His need for me seemed like a fire and I was dying to find out what was next. I realized at that point my clothes were being ripped off of me, I was so into the kiss he was giving me that I didn't realize that he had ripped my shirt and bra completely off me. Now I know I am going to have to start shopping for clothes. "Wow what has gotten into you?" I asked when he removed his mouth long enough to rip my jeans off (I so loved those jeans, but I had more in the suit case just like them). "I want you and I need you right now. I want to be inside you and I don't want to wait." As if ripping my clothes off wasn't good enough for him he ripped his own clothes off and I felt his need at that point. He pushed himself inside me and we both moaned. I didn't know what had gotten into him but whatever it was I was enjoying it. He pumped in and out of me so fast that before to long I felt my walls closing around him and we released at the same time. God I loved this new Ryan.

We walked down to the creek and sat by the water for a while talking. We would be heading back to Forks before too long to fix up my childhood home. Although we were now enjoying ourselves in Texas I was ready to head back home and start a new project. We were the prefect team when it came to fixing things. He loved making sure everything was perfect and I loved shopping.

We were settling in for the night when we noticed the package laying on the kitchen table. I wasn't sure how we missed it before and then I remembered what Ryan had done and I was more turned on then before. Ryan looked at the package like he wasn't sure if he really wanted to open it. I slide my fingers down his arm and took the package out of his hands and started to open it. Inside we found a letter from one of the construction workers. It stated that he had found this book and this picture while they were remodeling one of the smaller bedrooms. They didn't mention which bedroom but at that point I was pretty sure I knew it had been the room Ryan had stayed in as a child. As I started to empty out the contents of the package I saw the picture that now sat on the kitchen table.

The young girl was beautiful and she looked so alive. I looked at Ryan and saw the sad expression on his face. That was when I realized that this had to be Alice, Ryan's Alice. I saw that he was clearly upset and I wanted to give him his space. I started to walk away and he pulled me so close to him that if I were still human I would have suffocated. "I love you Bella." And that was all he said. I grabbed the book and looked at it, it seemed to have been a sister or his mothers I wasn't sure. He looked at me and I could see that he didn't want to think about any of this at this point. It was then that I knew he was thinking about his long lost love. But at the same time he was looking at me with as much love as he could. He wanted me to stay and he wanted to grieve over all his loses, but he didn't want it to upset me and take anything from me. Ryan picked up the book and we walked into the living room and started reading his mother's diary.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Jasper POV**

I walked around for a while and I remember the day that I joined finally gave up looking for Bella and joined the Cullen family. I had lost my mind. I didn't know whether I was coming or going and my heart had completely broke and all I wanted was for the pain to go away. I found the address Edward had given and there were all the Cullen's standing on the porch looking out on me. I didn't realize then that I would find happiness once again but slowly I learned to deal with the fact that Bella and I would never be together and that the life I wanted for us would never happen either. I was lost to this world and I wanted nothing more than just feel like I belonged somewhere.

I have been with the Cullen's for a long time. Alice and I have learned to love one another and be together. At first it was different and I never knew what I was getting myself into. She always told me she loved me even though I wasn't ready to love anyone but Bella. I still kept Bella's picture close and I knew it bothered Alice a little but what more could she expect? I found myself longing for Bella at times, but I had learned to fall in love with someone else.

Alice was a great person; she was always there for me and listened to me carry on every night for a while about Bella. The poor girl even took the picture in my wallet and had copies made for me so that I could always keep Bella with me. I knew that Alice loved me and I felt it every time we touched and I wanted to love her with everything I had, but I knew I would never be able to give her my whole heart. She would always come in second and she knew it just as much as I did. There were the other vampires in the house as well. Edward knew all too well that I was still in love with Bella. He saw pictures in my head and always smiled at me when I remembered the last night we spent together. That ass loved standing near me when I remembered the taste of Bella on my tongue and how she felt as I slide into her warm hot pussy.

Those times were over. I didn't think of Bella as much as I used. She was still my reason for being in a sense, but I had a new reason to live. I had mother, Esme who loved all of her children, a father, Carslie who spent his life as a doctor, a sister, Rose who was in love with herself but was damn good with a car, two brothers, Edward and Emmett, a mind reader who loved life and a huge bear who would kill anyone who hurt his family. We had all learned from one another and cherished each other. There wasn't anything in this world that I myself wouldn't do to keep them happy.

A couple of years ago the last living Whitlock had died and my family home was up for sale. I knew I wanted my childhood home back and that was when I noticed that the Swan house was up for sale as well. I was more than happy to buy both homes, but I ran into a big problem.

"Carlise, I don't understand. How can there be another buyer for that house? You have to tell me who it is so I can tell them why I want to buy it." I yelled because I was sick of hearing the same story. Carlise took a deep breath one we both knew he didn't need. "Jasper, I have tried to find out who the other buyer was and I have had no luck. The only thing I know is that the buyer has a special interest in the house as well. We have asked Alice to look and see who the person is but she can't. Emmett has gone down to Washington to see for himself who goes into the office and the only thing he saw was a young woman and a man. He followed them to the house and saw how happy they were with the changes that are being made. During their conversation they stated that there was another pair that would love the home and that they were paying for everything to be fixed up. I don't know what else to do. I can't go in there and make them tell us who bought the home. I don't know what you want me to do Jasper. We said that we would all go back to Forks and help you with your home and hopefully we would find out who bought the home. Maybe we will be able to buy it back with interest if they want." "Ok Carlise, let's do that hopefully we will get it back."

Tonight we would be heading back to Forks. I was excited and nervous at the same time. A few years ago I bought my old home back and we were having work done on it. Carlise and Esme decided that it would be a great idea to buy a home in Forks and we were all moving to this new home. Alice didn't want to leave but she knew that it was important to me. She was keeping her distance from me and I didn't understand why. I had talked to Edward and he kept saying that she was having visions but they weren't clear and he wasn't sure what they meant. That one time Alice stopped talking to the whole family for a month until she figured out what she was seeing. I couldn't stand by and watch this. I needed to know what Alice was afraid of and what she was seeing that made her distance herself from me.

"Hey baby! Do you want to go on a hunt with me? Just the two of us?" She looked at me and I could feel the wanting and the need to have me close. "Sure, try to catch me if you can." With that Alice ran out of the house and into the worlds. I always loved a good game of cat and mouse and Alice was great at this game. I ran through the forest after her. I had given a few seconds to get a head start and I knew she was fast, but I knew I was faster. Therefore I knew I would catch her in a matter in moments.

As I ran I came to an all to a clearing and there stood a beautiful woman with short black spiky hair. I loved this woman and would do anything for her. She smiled at me and I didn't know what she was thinking but I could feel what she was feeling. She wanted me and she didn't want to wait. I walked slowly towards her and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her into a deep long kiss. My tongue slide against her bottom lip wanting access to her delicious mouth. She granted me access and I was in heaven. Our tongues inter twinned as our hands wandered each other's bodies. My hands rested on her hips for a moment looking around to see where I could rest her body as I pumped in and out of her. As if knowing what I was looking for she and she started walking backwards until her back was up against a big tree. I slowly moved my hands down to the hem on her dress and lifted it up. I stepped back to look over her devilish body. God I was lucky to have a woman looked this damn good. It wasn't long before her mouth found mine and she slowly rubbed her body against mine. I ripped her bra off and freed her perky breast and slowly moved down her jaw line straight for her right breast. My tongue swirled around her nipple and I softly bit as she moaned and moved her hands to my zipper and lowering my jeans and boxers freeing my hard erection on her. Her hands moved up and down my hard shaft creating a great friction but it wasn't enough. I moved my left hand down her body and found her wet juicy pussy. I slid my finger in her center and moaned as all of her juices ran down my fingers. My mouth ran over her left nipple and she moaned out picking up the pace with her hands. I knew I was close to my release and I felt her walls tightening on my finger. As she picked up her pace with her hand she pushed me back and ran her tongue around my cock. Now I knew I wasn't going to last long. She began sucking and before I knew it I was releasing my cool liquid in her mouth and she was licking me dry. I pushed her up against the tree and ran my tongue up her slit. She moaned as my finger entered her wet pussy once more. This time her juices were running down my face as I began slowly running my tongue around her core. She screamed as her walls began to tighten all over again and she released in my mouth. I stood up and put both of her legs around my arms and I thrust into her. I held stood enjoying the moment, as our eyes locked onto one another I began pumping in and out of her. She was so tight and I needed more of her. I began picking up the pace and pushing harder and deeper into her. The moment her walls started tightening I pushed harder and faster and before I knew it we were both screaming each other's name and releasing at the same time.

As we both came down from our high of being with one another we began to get dressed. I helped her put her dress back on as she helped me put my pants back on. "Jasper I loved that bra, why did you have to rip it." "Sorry darlin, I wanted you and there was nothing that was gonna stop me." She just smiled and I knew she already had some back at the house to replace the one I just ripped off her body. "Baby tell me what is wrong? You have been distant and I want to know what it is you see." She looked at me like she wanted to cry and said "I don't know what I see exactly. I just know that something is coming and is going to take away our happy ever after. I am scared that before too long you are going to leave me and I don't know what to do. I am worried that this thing coming will make our family disappear as well." I didn't know what to say to that. I held onto her and kissed her. I wondered deep down what could make me leave Alice and before I had a chance to ask her if it were about Bella, she ran off to chase a deer. I never did say anything about her vision and I never asked. The whole time I battled with myself asking myself if I really would leave Alice for Bella if given the chance. Right now my answer was no because I knew there was no chance of that happening, Bella was gone and the loved we shared only lived through me.

We got back to the house after killing as many animals as we could. The rest of the family were backed up and waiting for us. I knew Alice had already backed our stuff so I slide into the driver seat of my sleek black BMW and Alice climbed in the passenger seat. All was forgotten about the vision as soon as we go onto the road. He headed towards Forks, my hometown. As we rounded around the corner that now held the Cullen clan the house was beautiful. The windows traced around the whole house. It looked like if any of us needed to leave and in a hurry Esme made that possible. I loved the new look of this house and I was hoping that our mother would be more than happy to help me with my old home. I didn't want to make a lot of changes but I also knew that I needed to upgrade it. I still wanted it to feel like home but I knew we would need to make some small changes. However I wasn't sure what the previous owners had done to the house.

As we all started unpacking the cars, I wanted nothing more than to head to my old home and see what work needed to be done. Esme smiled at me and said "Jasper, why don't you and Alice go ahead and head over to your home and see what needs to be done? We can handle all of this and besides we all know that Alice will be more than happy to unpack your things when you get back." Alice did love taking care of me, and right now my mind was on my home. I looked at Alice and she just said "Start running and I will catch up to you." I took off through the trees and didn't stop until I hit the fence around the property.

There sat my childhood home. I wasn't sure what we would find inside, but from the outside there wasn't much work to be done. I looked across the road to where Bella Swan's house once sat the love of my life, but now belonged to someone else. I saw worker's on the property but I kept my distance and looked back to my home. I knew sooner or later I would find out who bought that home and figure out a way to make it mine too. This would be kind of nice, Alice and I could share this home and Rosalie and Emmett could have Bella's old home. The only problem with my theory was Edward. For all the years that we have been together Edward never had a mate. I wish there was something I could do about that, he needed to know what it was like to be in love.

"Jasper, let's go inside and see what needs to be done. The look outside is just fine." Alice said low enough so that I only I would hear her. We walked inside the house and noticed that only minor things needed to be done to make this home again. Alice looked at me and smiled, her emotions were nothing but happiness and the wanting to help me in any way possible. We find a pen and paper and started to make a list of the items that needed to be replaced. After our list, Alice was ready to head back home. Tomorrow we would be going to Fork's high school as new students. I so didn't know how I let them talk me into this.


End file.
